FullSayjin Handsome Monkey King:Naruto the wildman
by Hierkina
Summary: A group of saiyan pirates integrate themselves into the Uzumaki clan during the clan wars era. thry are on an unknown planet They destroy part of the Uchiha and Senju that's what caused the split. Kurama not wanting to be sealed again calls all bijuu to form the Yonbi no Juubi SaruSatori Ozaru Ten tailed monkey beast consciousness yōkai Great Monkey.
1. Chapter 1

On a distant planet an the north galaxy a race of humans wold be born from the Barsoomian ,Satori and that Arachnichimps form Aranhaschimmia. The Sayjins would appear twice in this planets history once before the Sage of the Six paths and once after During what would become known as the Clan wars era. Which is just a petty territorial fight for land an a planet that would produce fighters called Ninja.

Arachnichimps are known for their spider like resemblance and have multiple limps and eyes gorilla like in appearance with blue and black colored fur. the have high agility and use spider web. With the integration of the the Barsoomian an albino-monkeys are a bipedal race of four handed creatures; They can see in the dark and are known for their braveness in battle and blood lust that reside on the planet with Satori yōkai in the mountains of the planet. Satori known to be physic and read thoughts. Then the Sayjins would appear for the first time and the imperfections in each race would slowly be bread out Sayjins would be born without tails. Arachnichimps would loses their spider properties Barsoomian would loose the habit of eating corpses. Satori would hide less, the race that would come form this would have high mental capacity and would eventually be able to see the mental energies around them as well as use the physical for battle. Centuries would go on like this then the Jubi would be born Sage of the Six paths would come and do battle split the beast in to separate being with names. After which the clan wars would start. Sayjins would come again looking for a fight obliterating a lot of the people they fought.

Integrate themselves into the Uzumaki clan which would cause the the first split form the Senju years later they would be allies again as one bijuu would be passed to three clan members the third of which would be born vastly different from the other two his name Naruto he was born full Sayjin with a golden monkey tail too go along with his hair. He had a power level at birth that would surpass any and all challengers but the power level he had could not be noticed by the ninjas of his planet. As this happens Son Pan was being born on earth. Somewhere with the help of all the bijuu he would be in twelve years.


	2. Sayjin warrior beginnings

An eight year old Naruto sits in class wearing a black spandex body suit. His gold monkey tail coiled around his waist. Listening to theory after theory on Ninja and hand signs and the like. Have to name the attack before it's effective. If someone's hands were bound and they couldn't speak wasn't that disarming enough. This was what Naruto was thinking, Ninja are cowards always sneaking around. Where's the honor the pride and glory of victory of battle and conquest. Naruto was a warrior he would face his enemies head on and crush and humiliate them and be proud of his accomplishments.

Naruto grumbled, "Useless garbage all of it Bijuu seem to be the only ones worthy of a challenge."

Iruka threw something at Naruto the brushed his unchanged spiky blond hair the stared at the man," What was that monkey brat...?"

Naruto gets up and splits his desk in two," I said you are teaching us to be sissy pansy pathetic cowards not honorable warriors."

Then Iruka starts talking about Shadows of the villages and how they are stronger than anyone alive and how they sealed Bijuu and various achievements so on and so forth. The boy scoffs ,"Strong yes but strongest people alive doubtful and they're ninja so that automatically makes them cowards of the highest order. A coward is just that no matter what power they have or don't Ninja are pansies no matter how you frame it. Always running and hiding with their collective heads in the sand like ostriches only coming out when you can stab somebody in the back or shoot flames up their ass...stupid clown." After today he would be thrown out of the academy permanently.

Naruto settles back down as if nothing happened but before that happened someone uttered, "Stupid Monkey.." under their breath. As for some reason that pissed Naruto off like his pride was hurt. As fast as anyone could see said person was planted firmly in the wall with Naruto back in his spot nodding off to dream of glorious battle.

* * *

In his mind.

Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos, appear stand on his right. King Vegeta, Nappa, Onio on his right. Shorty , Turles and Zorn behind him. Tarble, Scarface, Paragus, Raditz and Broly in front of him All wearing Dai Kaioshin Potara Earrings used for permanent fusing, Yellow Jade beads twelve millimeter Sterling Silver hinged ear hoops. With five beads of Sterling Silver measuring three millimeter. beads per earring, The length of the earring being one and a half inches,. Their all wear Trade Federation standard issue Battle Armor. Made of a stretchy yet durable material, dual shoulder guards and some form of skirt armor or crotch guard. Matching boots standard issue, with s pair of white gloves or fingerless wrist guards and shoulder plating or reinforced straps. Along with skirt armor.

King Vegeta smirks, "We don't have humanoid forms why did we appear this way?"

Fasha states, "Even though we are not of this race this is what the boy associates with us so this is what we will appear to him as when the time is right."

Zorn adds, "If we do this do this we won't be slaves anymore and once this is done no one will be able to find or use us ever again."

Turles,"Son Goku is right but right but he's too young for now."

Scarface, Paragus, and Raditz nod their heads," Isobu is right.. Isobu is right..That he is."

Raditz sighs, "Shut it you three just because your split three ways doesn't mean you share a brain." They say in unison, We're sorry..Gyūki.. We're sorry."

Chōmei, Saiken and Kokuō who are represented by Onio, Tarble and Shugesh punch the three pieces of Kurama in the stomach.

Fasha chuckles," Servers them right."

"Now Matatabi..they're only parts of me what do you expect.' says King Vegeta shaking his head.

Brolly and Nappa who represent Shukaku and Zero-Tails Noh masked leech, "As long as we don't end up sealed in the statue again we don't care."

Shorty who is a representation of his human mother and father, "What will well look like when we fuse before fusing with him what should be the price for getting off the planet?"

Fasha answers, "We will look like an exact copy of him but with these nifty earrings it won't change him just increase his energy level...We have to wait until he's twelve..The process will cause his age to reverse by one year. Meaning he'll be eleven by the time he gets to earth..someone will have to stay behind to teach him how to read ,write and speak the language...as well as energy control and fighting."

Borgos and Tora yell ,"We'll teach him."

Onio finishes, "Doing this will save our containers and prevent us from being sealed again but it will be one hundred years before we regenerate. But the ability to seal us would be long gone be then."

Nappa pulls everyone in," Do you think he knows he not human yet...?"

King Vegeta," No but that can wait until we're ready to leave it's no fun here anymore anyway..He wants what we all want freedom and respect...something he won't get here...To reduce suspicions that we left we will increase all our containers normal Chakra levels of our current containers will be increased to appear as if we never left them."

Borgos chimes in, "None of us are even close to each other how are we going to do this."

Fasha counters, "We all fuse then approach him from in his mind and do the full fusion and energy transfer there...then head to Earth...The power needed to do this again will not be able to be gathered again..so no one can follow him."

Shugesh panics, " Someone's about to wake him up."

* * *

A boy with plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it. A pineapples shaped hair nudges him awake.

Naruto bounds out to the forest of death to go lumbering and hunting. Filled with hordes of flora and fauna; often gigantic, poisonous or even more likely both.

Here feels more at home here more than anywhere else.

Due to a lack or excess of growth inhibitor genes some animals are enormous compared to their progenitor species. While some are much smaller for the exact reasoning..

Naruto is seen wrestling some Wolves with a bunch of bite an scratch marks. He punches some in the ribs breaking them and kills the others for skinning and food. He gives a smirk and thanks the pack for a good fight and their meat.

As he walks to the tailor to have the animals skinned and made into clothing he is attacked by a Liger cub about twice his size he gets a few gashes in the arms and one on his chest. They wrestles for an hour or two until the tire each other out. they are equal so far but over the years the Liger would become his hunting and sparing partner.

Right now though they were headed to the shop to get some animal skins made into clothes..As well as make some money.

the shop was basic it had skins furs and a stuffed larger brown bare in the window.

The clerk came rounding the corner to the counter Naruto set what he had on the counter

The clerk says," What do you have for me today Wildman?"

he motions towards the wolves ,"Same as always?" Naruto nods The clerk then turns to him,"You know I could teach you how to do this? Naruto nods and takes his package.

Naruto accepts the offer with an offer with a firm hand shake and says ,"Okay." The man takes the offered hand in a firm grip," My Name is Yu." So for the next four years this exchange would be common place as Naruto would learn the mans craft when he'd bring in more animals with his pet Liger the man noted Naruto's strength every time. But he had virtually no mass to his muscles. He'd wear ne pelts every time they'd meet.

* * *

Naruto is now twelve Several people appear before him...and sleeping under the stars in the forest

As he dreams

Onio is rather short and rotund and husky for a Saiyan.

Nappa is vain with and ego and uses brute force and torture when fighting. He loses his patience easily. He appears tall with bulky muscles and bald. has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition.

Shugesh resembles a pumpkin with a bowl cut. He's built like Onio only with twice the bulk.

King Vegeta level-headed, stoic. Honorable the Paragon of Saiyan pride. In matters of war he war ruthless. Father to Tarble. He has beard and brown widow's peak.

Shorty ;dark hair eyes and medium colored skin partners with Scarface.

Scarface; short, bald with navy blue hair around his head and two scratches on his face.

Paragus has short black hair wears a white cape with yellow armor and gloves.

Raditz has typical Saiyan bulk extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored. He is mean and brutal enjoys mocking theses he fights. he is Goku's brother.

Turles taller and with more bulk he has He has spiky black hair similar to Goku they look like brothers by comparison.

Zorn has a blue cape and spiky hair that resembles a used paint brush and messy spikes Pleaded with King Vegeta not to hand over his first son.

Tarble; lacks aggression hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak like his brother only shorter. He is rather well mannered.

Brolly has a mullet haircut has long black hair with bangs. he's golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck, His personality is similar to Nappa but with uncontrollable rsge. grown insane from living with the pain and fear endured by him and his father for so long. Whom he killed for attempted abandonment. He is taller than most there.

Borgos has a receding hair line. Tall with scars on his head. Salience is golden with him.

Tora is tall with hair that is a flat top the rest of his hair is a small ponytail.

Fasha has a bowl cut and purple eyes she is the shortest there.

A male aproaches him and starts explaining things.

Tora states, "Over three hundred is the full life expectancy of Saiyans however not one of this era would live that long because of the fighting,.. it's a fair estimation that roughly two hundred years if there not fighting. and percentage of Saiyan blood Also, Saiyans have the remarkable ability to soak up damage that would kill or incapacitate a lesser life form and still remain standing-and even fighting furiously! The Saiyan will eventually use up his reserves and fall; however, when he is healed he will be that much stronger, directly proportionate to the amount of damage inflicted on him..you are one of three pure blood Saiyan alive...The others are demi Saiyans with human blood."

Naruto rubs the back of his neck," Pressure much..."

Zorn holds out his hands, "But wait there's more. This planet we are on is around fifty times Earth's gravity. But no one on this planet would be able to tell you because they lived here. While you have the same basic Saiyan physiology. There are properties only unique you alone. Tensile strength, flexibility, durability and agility will be much higher. Meaning your muscle structure is super dense and compact. Say compared to one of Nappa's his punches are hard your punch would be six to ten times that with a lot less bulky mass to your muscles..Your eyesight is much keener and you have complete control over you repertory function and your recovery rate is higher than a normal Saiyan."

Tarble stops the man, "In other words you'll always look rather small but be extremely strong."

Borgos approaches the young Saiyan warrior, "There used to be methods of space travel on this planet but all the technology was burred..We have other means of getting off the planet but it better to find a pod before resorting to that."

Naruto comes to ,"Now to find a space pod..."


End file.
